


A Nap Together

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec being cute, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec sends Magnus a message saying to meet him. It's an emergency.But really, Alec just wants to take a nap together and rejuvenate.And it's cute.





	A Nap Together

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love.

One day, Alec sent Magnus a message;

 _Come now. Emergency_ \- a pinned google map attached.

Even before Alec got to the locale, Magnus had already portalled himself there. However, it didn't take long for Alec to show up, "Magnus, follow me", holding Magnus by his coat sleeve and guiding him with a sense of urgency.

Worried and confused at the same time, Magnus looked around the place.

Apparently, they were at some grand hotel.

"Alexander, you said _emergency_ so do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Without reacting much, Alec's hand slipped from the sleeve of Magnus's coat to hold him around the hand and entwine their fingers instead, "Yes. Big emergency", Alec answered as they entered the elevator.

"Which is?"

Alec made a thinking sound, "I'll have to show you".

More than ever, Magnus was worried about whatever tragedy he was about to meet. With the Shadowhunters and Downworlders practically already at war, he was already having a hard time playing the High Warlock meaning, the last thing he needed was more problem.

They soon entered the hotel suite - a room big, beautiful, expensive and empty.

Magnus looked around confused, "will someone meet us here?"

With a goofy grin Alec answered, "I didn't know you were into threesomes", audibly laughing as he took Magnus by the hand and led him to the bed, "but even if you are, I definitely will not allow it".

Still confused Magnus asked, "Alexander, am I missing something?"

"Well, I'm hoping you miss me", Alec winked, amused that Magnus still hadn’t caught on to his real intention.

So when Magnus was still looking at him with quirked eyebrows, Alec told him, “I’m your emergency, Magnus”.

And by then Alec could tell Magnus was way too overworked for he still hadn’t caught on to a word Alec had said. Taking things literally, Magnus sprinted over to Alec’s side in a panic asking, “Don’t tell me you’re hurt somewhere”, his hands feeling all over Alec checking for injury.

Of course, he found none.

What Magnus found, however, was Alec looking at him with a sly grin around his lips and happiness sparkling in his eyes.

“I’ve missed you”, Alec told him, “today was so crazy and intense and just as my mind was about to go numb, a vision of you flashed before me – a happy carefree you that always makes me happy and carefree too - and then all of a sudden I wanted to see your smile and hear your voice and wanted you to hold me and I wanted to sniff you like a dog”, he laughed, “because honestly, I just want to have a nap beside you – to rejuvenate a bit”.

Magnus suddenly stopped all his movements, his eyes narrowed, looking at Alec like he was seeing a version of him from an alternate universe, “OK, now quickly tell me what you've done with the real Alec Lightwood?” because really--- .

Alec busted out in laughter, “I know. Yes, I know”, holding out his hands for Magnus to take and come to him, “that just goes to show you the magnitude of how much I missed you”.

Magnus was beyond shock, his fingers poking around Alec’s palm as if searching for evidence that everything was all real. And when he did find the soft touch he’d grown accustomed to, he took Alec’s hand, smiling, “I’m over 400-plus years and you still manage to surprise me”, he smiled, wrapping Alec’s arms around him before then relaxing into Alec’s shoulder as they flat out rested on the bed.

With his eyes closed inhaling Magnus like he’s the scent of healing, Alec smiled, “Yes, praise me more”.

Magnus kissed him.

“Do that again”.

So Magnus kissed him again.

“One more time”, Alec’s face was the picture of happiness and contentment so Magnus kissed him again – longer and slower and savouring every bit of him.

“Besides, you must be tired too, right?” Alec sleepily said, “I haven’t seen nor heard from you in three days”.

Relaxing once again in Alec’s shoulder, “It’s been decades since I’ve got this much warlock paperwork to do. I’d forgotten how troublesome trying to stop a war can be”.

Alec hummed and pressed his lips to Magnus’s temple, “then it’s a good thing I messaged you”, he yawned, “Now, close your eyes", setting the alarm on his phone, "I also haven’t properly slept in three days”, he said, wrapping himself and Magnus underneath the sheets.

This time, he made sure no one knew where they were. Not even Izzy.

Just for four hours, he wanted Magnus all to himself.

Magnus too lets out a yawn, “three days from you felt like a century”.

And just like that, they both quietly rolled over into sleep hugging each other – eyes closed, but lips smiling.

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
